Hitherto, in a rotating electric machine, in order to realize the structure for alleviating magnetic saturation of a stator core, a tooth portion is formed into a tapered shape and a tooth pitch and a taper angle are set to be equal to each other. Also in order to increase a winding space factor to realize torque improvement, a track-shaped winding obtained by bending a rectangular wire (rectangular in cross section) in an edgewise direction is used (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).